Kojima Station
Kojima Station is a video series published from 2013-2015 by Kojima Productions covering various news about elements within the company, primarily the development of Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. The series ended up being cancelled in March 2015 due to a fallout between Konami and series creator Hideo Kojima. Episode gallery コジステ第34回： 『MGSV TPP』 発売日決定 国内外ラインナップ紹介、『METAL GEAR ONLINE』 コメンタリートレーラー ほか （コジマ・ステーション）|Kojima Station Episode 34 (Japanese) コジステ第33回： ワンダーフェスティバル2015 冬 、2015 Taipei Game Show (台北國際電玩展) 、映画 『フォックスキャッチャー』 ほか （コジマ・ステーション）|Kojima Station Episode 33 (Japanese) コジステ第32回：小島プロダクションの現場生中継、映画コーナー「小島監督×矢野健二 2014年ベスト10」、「2015 Taipei Game Show」事前情報 ほか （コジマ・ステーション）|Kojima Station Episode 32 (Japanese) コジステ第31回： 水樹奈々さんメッセージ、三上哲さん生出演、クリスマススペシャルプレゼント大会、『Steam®』 紹介、映画 『野火』、チキンヘッド情報 ほか （コジマ・ステーション）|Kojima Station Episode 31 (Japanese) コジステ第30回： 『メタルギア オンライン』情報、４冠達成「PlayStation Awards 2014」、PC版『MGSV GZ』生プレー ほか （コジマ・ステーション）|Kojima Station Episode 30 (Japanese) コジステ第29回：新企画「小島監督に聞く！」、限定ハード機特集、映画 『フューリー』、「週アスLIVE」 イベントリポート ほか （コジマ・ステーション）|Kojima Station Episode 29 (Japanese) コジステ第28回：メタルギアに登場する動物特集、映画 『オオカミは嘘をつく』、限定版特集 『MGS PW』 『MGR』 ほか （コジマ・ステーション）|Kojima Station Episode 28 (Japanese) コジステ第27回：「MGS3を語る」 その参、限定版特集 『MGS3』 『MGS4』、映画 『6才のボクが、大人になるまで。』 ほか （コジマ・ステーション）|Kojima Station Episode 27 (Japanese) コジステ第26回： 「MGS3を語る」 その弐、「BRAZIL GAME SHOW2014」 レポート、MGS歴代ベスト版紹介 ほか （コジマ・ステーション）|Kojima Station Episode 26 (Japanese) コジステ第25回： 「IGROMIR 2014」 レポート、「MGS3を語る」 その壱 （コジマ・ステーション）|Kojima Station Episode 25 (Japanese) コジステ第23回： 東京ゲームショウ2014 現地LIVE、関連グッズ新商品やステージイベント紹介、映画 『猿の惑星：新世紀 ライジング』 ほか （コジマ・ステーション）|Kojima Station Episode 23 (Japanese) コジステ第24回： 「東京ゲームショウ2014」 レポート、『MGSV』 最新実機プレー映像 カットシーン公開、映画 『アンダー・ザ・スキン 種の捕食』 ほか （コジマ・ステーション）|Kojima Station Episode 24 (Japanese) コジステ第22回： 『MGSV TPP』 初公開映像特別先行放映、「東京ゲームショウ2014」 KONAMI ブース紹介、映画 『ケープタウン』 ほか （コジマ・ステーション）|Kojima Station Episode 22 (Japanese) コジステ第21回： 『MGS2を語る』その参、映画 『LUCY／ルーシー』 ほか （コジマ・ステーション）|Kojima Station Episode 21 (Japanese) コジステ第20回： 『P.T.』絶叫プレイ生放送、『MGSV:TPP』最新実機デモプレイ、gamescom 2014 振り返り、ほか （コジマ・ステーション）|Kojima Station Episode 20 (Japanese) コジステ第19回： gamescom 2014、『P.T.』情報＆最新映像公開、「MGS2を語る」第２回ほか （コジマ・ステーション）|Kojima Station Episode 19 (Japanese) コジステ第18回：小島監督流PVの創り方(ステファニーのコジプロ潜入)、コミコン2014＆ワンフェス2014夏イベントレポート ほか (コジマ・ステーション)|Kojima Station Episode 18 (Japanese) コジステ第17回： メタルギア(MGSV GZ)で報酬獲得率100%、 映画コーナー「2014上半期映画ベスト10」 ほか （コジマ・ステーション）|Kojima Station Episode 17 (Japanese) コジステ第16回： MAX渡辺さん登場 「新川洋司のホビーの世界」 大特集！ほか （コジマ・ステーション）|Kojima Station Episode 16 (Japanese) コジステ第15回： 『MGS2』を語る、映画 『テロ，ライブ』紹介ほか （コジマ・ステーション）|Kojima Station Episode 15 (Japanese) コジステ第14回：映画『オール・ユー・ニード・イズ・キル』紹介、『メタルギア５』 世界記録ほか （コジマ・ステーション）|Kojima Station Episode 14 (Japanese) コジステ第13回：「続・MGSを語る」、映画コーナー 『複製された男』 etc （コジマ・ステーション）|Kojima Station Episode 13 (Japanese) コジステ第12回： 『MGSV TPP』 実機デモ Ver. E3 2014 etc （コジマ・ステーション）|Kojima Station Episode 12 (Japanese) KOJIMA STATION (KojiSta) - Episode 08 E3 (Electronic Entertainment Expo) 2014 Upcoming ! |Kojima Station Episode 8 (English) コジステ第11回： E3 (Electronic Entertainment Expo) 2014 情報＆最新トレーラー、映画 『ホドロフスキーのDUNE』 etc （コジマ・ステーション）|Kojima Station Episode 11 (Japanese) コジステ第09回： 【コバステ】新コーナー『MGSを語る』、ステファニー生出演『クワイエットに聴く』 etc （コジマ・ステーション） |Kojima Station Episode 9 (Japanese) コジステ第08回：ステファニーのサウンド現場潜入、映画『ディス／コネクト』、レゴ®ブロックでコジステ etc （コジマ・ステーション） |Kojima Station Episode 8 (Japanese) KOJIMA STATION (KojiSta) - Episode 07 Stefanie Infiltrates Kojima Productions 2 The Sound Studio.|Kojima Station Episode 7 (English) KOJIMA STATION (KojiSta) - Episode 06 Death Metal Gear - Ground Up Zeroes !!|Kojima Station Episode 6 (English) コジステ第07回：メタルギア(MGSV GZ)特別ミッション解禁！ 映画『ホドロフスキーのDUNE』etc （コジマ・ステーション）|Kojima Station Episode 7 (Japanese) KOJIMA STATION (KojiSta) - Episode 05 THE LIVING ROOM with Robin Atkin Downes etc....|Kojima Station Episode 5 (English) コジステ第06回：武器未使用でメタルギア(MGSV GZ)！ 映画『プリズナーズ』etc （コジマ・ステーション）|Kojima Station Episode 6 (Japanese) コジステ第05回：コジプロにメタルギア(MGSV GZ)で挑戦！新川洋司ホビー続報etc （コジマ・ステーション）|Kojima Station Episode 5 (Japanese) コジステ第04回：メタルギア(MGSV GZ)世界記録にリベンジ！ （コジマ・ステーション）|Kojima Station Episode 4 (Japanese) KOJIMA STATION (KojiSta) - Episode 03|Kojima Station Episode 3 (English) KOJIMA STATION (KojiSta) - Episode 04|Kojima Station Episode 4 (English) コジステ第03回：MGSノベライズ特集＆メタルギア世界記録挑戦 （コジマ・ステーション）|Kojima Station Episode 3 (Japanese) KOJIMA STATION (KojiSta) - Episode 02|Kojima Station Episode 2 (English) コジステ第02回： 新川洋司の現場に潜入！ （コジマ・ステーション）|Kojima Station Episode 2 (Japanese) KOJIMA STATION (KojiSta) - Episode 01 METAL GEAR SOLID V GROUND ZEROES LAUNCH !|Kojima Station Episode 1 (English) コジステ第01回：「メタルギア ソリッド V： グラウンド ゼロズ」発売記念！ 大塚明夫さん登場 !! （コジマ・ステーション）|Kojima Station Episode 9 (Japanese) Kojima Station - Episode 10 (Japanese, full episode) |Episode 10 (Japanese) 0th Kojisute talk togethe |Episode 10 Category:Marketing